Daenerys, la libertadora
by cisachan
Summary: Todos los héroes tienen momentos oscuros, dónde caminan entre la delgada línea del deber y el poder...Nuestra heroína tiene pasión, tiene grandeza, tiene fallas...pero tiene fe en si misma y esa fe inspiró a millones a soñar con un mundo mejor. Este es un homenaje a ese sueño frustrado por gente sin imaginación. Que viva Daenerys de la casa Targaryen, la libertadora.


**Daenerys, la libertadora**.

**El dolor no es un buen aliado..**

Esa noche la madre de dragones no durmió. Drogón podía sentir su agitación y estaba inquieto. O quizás era al revés. Ya no lo sabía con seguridad. A Dany se le cruzó por la cabeza un pensamiento que la hizo esbozar una media sonrisa, al menos. "Todas las madres deben sentir lo mismo cuando su hijo no puede dormir" y ese mismo pensamiento volvió a romperle el corazón al recordar a sus otros hijos muertos en batalla.

Viseryon … Rhaegal…

Dos criaturas magníficas, únicas, mágicas… Pérdidas para siempre en este maldito continente que solo le mostró desprecio, aun cuando ella había sacrificado casi todo por salvarlos.

Qué más le quedaba por perder? La respuesta a eso la paralizaba. Hace mucho que no se sentía así. Impotente. Acorralada.

Había recorrido un largo camino para llegar a este preciso momento en el que debía reclamar y tomar lo que siempre estuvo destinado a ser de ella. Pero nunca pensó, que después de tanto esfuerzo, estaría ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo nuevamente por confiar en las personas equivocadas.

**Es injusto. Es injusto.-** esas palabras giraban en su cabeza de la misma forma que Drogon volaba en círculos en el helado cielo. En su interior, crecía un fuego alimentado por la frustración que amenazaba por consumirla y arrasar con todos los obstáculos que aún se interponían entre ella y el trono. Otra vez, sintió que estaba más cerca de entender a su dragón que a los seres humanos que la rodeaban.

**Estoy sola ahora...-**Pensaba con amargura involuntaria, porque odiaba sentir autocompasión, era una reina y eso solo debía bastar. Pero sin Jorah..Sin Missandei.. parecía que la corona la iba a aplastar. A ellos también se los arrebató este maldito continente. Otra vez, la frustración y el dolor crepitaban con más fuerza desde el fondo de su corazón y se extendía como lava por sus venas.

Drogón se acercó a una de las torres cercanas y rugió, mientras aleteaba nervioso. Dany supo entonces que era él el que sentía el dolor de su madre y por eso estaba inquieto. Ahí estaba una vez más, confirmándole que no era ninguna bestia…era su hijo. Su único hijo. Lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Debía protegerlo de las verdaderas bestias de Poniente que nunca lo comprenderían.

-**Drogón, sería tan fácil tan solo irnos, verdad?-**le dijo en antiguo valirio. El enorme dragón estiró la cabeza para recibir una caricia de su madre y luego se echó a volar nuevamente.

Daenerys se quedó admirándolo mientras se perdía en la oscura noche. –Déjame seguir viéndote volar así, hijo mio-pensó.

Gusano gris golpeó a la puerta y ella lo dejó pasar a sus aposentos.

Tenía que admitir que había sido injusta al pensar que estaba completamente sola cuando aún tenía a su lado a su fiel comandante inmaculado. Pero también debía admitir que verlo a los ojos le estrujaba el corazón porque podía ver, detrás de sus endurecidos rasgos, el dolor inmenso por haber perdido a Missandei.

**-Torgo Nudho, hay algo que tengas que decirme? - **casi esperaba que la respuesta fuera no. La última vez que su comandante habló con ella fue para informarle que su Maestro de los Susurros la había traicionado y que estaba usando una pequeña niña para intentar envenenarla. Eso terminó mal para Varys, pero a ella le hizo perder aún más la fe en su entorno.

**-Mi reina, debo informarle que su mano ha ido a liberar al prisionero Lannister, tal como ud lo suponía**.

**-Es su hermano después de todo**.- Dijo Dany sin sentir sopresa.-**Su lealtad a su familia fue mas grande que su lealtad a mí. Cersei Lannister es su familia también. Ya no puedo confiar en que llegado el momento de decidir, decida por mi.**

-**Mi reina, si así lo ordena, atravesaré mi lanza en el corazón de Tirion Lannister, por haber cometido el crimen de traición. Solo tiene que ordenarlo, mis hombres lo vigilan en estos momentos**.

Sería tan fácil, pensó Dany, tan fácil solo deshacerse de todos los que la han traicionado. Simplemente llevar fuego y sangre a sus enemigos y tomar lo que es de ella. Pero…eso sería algo que su padre o Viserys hubieran hecho sin dudar. Ella no era su padre. No era su hermano. Lucho mucho por demostrarle al mundo que la rueda podía romperse.

Ella era Daenerys Targaryen, si, pero era mucho más que eso.

**No, torgo nudho.** –dijo mientras se acercó para tomarlo de la mano y mirarlo a los ojos**\- No será necesario. Mañana venceremos, tomaremos Desembarco del Rey, y comenzaremos una nueva era de libertad para todos. Tirion Lannister deberá elegir si quiere formar parte de ese mundo o no. Le daremos esa opción.**

Dany pudo ver que su decisión no contentaba a su comandante. Lo entendía, el dolor lo consumía igual que a ella. Gusano gris también deseaba fuego y sangre para quienes le habían arrebatado a la mujer que amaba de una forma tan despiadada. Pero el dolor no era el mejor aliado en una batalla. Torgo Nudho sabía demasiado del dolor, después de todo.

Eso la llevó a decir algo que venía pensando desde que supo del romance que su mejor amiga y su jefe de ejército tenían. No era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero la guerra inminente podía no darle otra oportunidad.

**-Cuando la batalla se termine, y mis enemigos hayan desaparecido, entonces le rendiremos el mejor homenaje para ella- **dijo Dany con la voz atragantada. Pudo ver como gusano gris dejaba caer su máscara de guerrero para mostrar su vulnerabilidad y también su confusión ante las palabras de su reina- **Torgo Nudho, mi mas fiel guerrero, si ganamos esta batalla, quiero que sea la última que tengas que dar por mí. Despúes de la victoria, despúes de que este sentada en el trono de hierro..**

-**Mi reina…**

-**Deberías ir a Naath y vivir una vida pacífica. En su honor. Porque es lo que ella hubiera querido**.-lo dijo convencida de que era lo mejor. También porque era lo único que podía hacer en memoria de Missandei.

Gusano gris se arrodilló, y besó la mano de su reina con mucho sentimiento.

-**Mi reina, mi único propósito siempre ha sido ayudarla a conseguir su victoria final. Dejaré mi vida si es necesario en el campo de batalla para derrotar a sus enemigos. Estaré a su lado cuando construya el nuevo mundo…y cuando sienta que ya no puedo serle útil, solo entonces, me iré a Naath. Es lo que ella hubiera querido**.

-**Torgo Nudho…**

-**Gracias, mi reina**. – se incorporó y volvió a ponerse su máscara de temible guerrero-** Iré a alistar a mis hombres.**

**-Espera**\- dijo la reina y sacó algo que tenía guardado entre sus ropas- **esto es lo único que ella trajo consigo desde Pentos. Tu deberías decidir qué hacer con esto.- **le dio el collar de esclava que Missandei usaba antes de que Daenerys la liberase. Gusano gris tomó el collar, lo miró unos segundos, y lo tiró sin mucha ceremonia al fuego.

**-Ella era libre, y yo también. La seguimos porque creemos en usted.** –dijo sin mirar a su reina pero daenerys sabía que eran las palabras más honestas que nadie le haya dicho y las palabras que más necesitaba oír para no olvidar quien era y cuál era su objetivo.

Rompedora de cadenas…y mañana iba a romper las cadenas que sometían a Poniente a la voluntad de una tirana.


End file.
